This invention relates to a combination plug having an insert which fits into an outer housing and also having a slideable door on the outer housing through which the fuse block is serviceable. In the past, plugs did not have easily observable and serviceable fuse portions and were not easily assembled.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.